My Brother's Girl
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Parentless the little Princess of Erebor is raised to her 22 years by her Uncle and Aunt, with her Cousins. But when 'harmless jokes' hurt too much she escapes the hurt and disappears for 60 years. When she'd reunited with her family...do feelings towards family change?
1. Prologue

**Title:** My Brother's Girl

**Summary:** After finding his brother's bloody and broken body on the battlefield, Thorin returns to Ered Luin to tell his sister of his death and that of her husband. Thorin then faces another challenge. Who is going to raise a now parent-less Princess?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Prologue – The Battle of Moria **

The battle was won. Bloody, dirty but victorious the dwarves of Erebor moved over the battlefield counting their dead, finding any wounded and assessing whether they could be saved or not. Prince Thorin walked the battlefield slowly. He'd lost sight of his brother-in-law and younger brother several hours ago, before Azog killed his Grandfather. Thorin looked everywhere.

Finally as he spotted a glimpse of the golden hair his brother-in-law possessed he ran towards it. Dropping the oak branch that he had used as a shield he stared down at the face of Baldas, son of Hundas. His brother-in-law life blood lay around him in a giant pool his eyes were no longer seeing, his hand that did not hold his sword was flung out as if reaching for…Frerin. Thorin slowly stumbled over to his little brother. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked at the two faces, bloody and broken. He slowly reached out and closed their eyes. He closed his own eyes and tears leaked down his cheeks. He only looked up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, Laddie. It's time we went home. He can carry some of the bodies to give them the burial they deserve." Balin said from his elbow. Thorin nodded. Four Dwarves descended and lifted Frerin and Baldas' bodies to carry them back to Ered Luin. Thorin followed slowly behind. He had failed. His sister was going to kill him. But there was someone else he had to think about too. Her cheeky childish smile shot to the forefront of his mind. Karla, Daughter of Frerin. She was now parent-less, her mother had died giving birth and though she had been babysat most nights by Dis, she stayed mostly with Frerin. Karla now had ne parents and since Dis had one child the same age as Karla and another to be born soon – he couldn't ask her too. Thorin didn't trust anyone more than Dis…except maybe himself. Did he have to look after this child now? Was it possible for him to become a father to three children? Dis would need someone to be that figured to the children. They needed a role model and he had to be that person. How did a Prince who had never had much experience with children raise three with his sister? Thorin was sure, but he was going to try his hardest.


	2. Little Warrior

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter One – Little Warrior**

Thorin was at a loss. Here he sat in front of the fire in his sister's house a tiny child curled up on his lap fast asleep after crying herself hoarse. She'd taken comfort in her Uncle as she had just been told by her Aunt that her father was not coming home. Dis had explained the same to Fíli and he had taken it better. Curling up by Thorin's feet and crying for a little while. But soon he had gone to bed and vowed that he would protect his mother and little brother from any harm. With Thorin being their first line of defence.

"What of your cousin, Fíli?" Thorin had asked.

"I'll protect Karla too!" The toddler exclaimed wielding his wooden sword like his Uncle did with his real one. Thorin had smiled and sat down on his chair watching Fíli practice the swings that his father had taught him. It was then that Karla had run out of the room where Dis had told her of Frerin and she had crawled into Thorin's lap and sat there crying, while Thorin held her.

Karla was very small for her age. Fíli had been born in the summer and Karla had been born on mid-Winter's eve. In the middle of a blizzard. Frerin banging on the door of Dis' house, where Thorin had been for dinner, his brother proudly announcing that he had been gifted with a daughter. A Princess. Thorin had gone to the Forge the next door and fashioned a tiny circlet. Silver and gold twined together. Born six months apart the pair were like twins. Both had the same rolling blonde hair their father's possessed and the same big eyes, though Fíli's were blue and Karla's were brown. Thorin knew that this little girl needed protecting, she had been told of the horrors of the world and she would soon learn that it was real. Nothing was certain in this world. The only thing Thorin was certain of was that little Karla would become a Princess with a fierce and protective essence. She would be just as fierce as her father, as protective as himself and yet as loyal and as loving as her Aunt was. Dis would never disobey her King – whether be family or not. Karla would be the same.

* * *

Fíli stared at his Uncle. Sword training. Karla stood a little ways away a quiver over her shoulder, filled with arrows and her bow was in her hand, one end in her hand the other end pressed gently to the dirt. Why she had chosen the bow, Fíli didn't know but what made him feel better was that she had also said she wanted to wield either a short sword or knives. Dwalin approached her and held out a smaller sword than the one Fíli held. When Karla took it, she instantly wrapped both hands around the hilt and Dwalin instructed her on the correct way to hold it.

"Both hands on the hilt, that's it. Right hand at the top…right now feet, shoulder width apart…good. Now sword point up…up, up! That's it, Lassie, that's it." Fíli watched for a moment before Thorin cleared his throat to gain his nephew's attention.

"Do I have your attention again now, Fíli? Shall we begin?" The boy nodded and slowly Thorin taught him to parry, to thrust, to block. All the moves he'd need in a battle. Dwalin never once yelled at Karla and after they'd finished she was smiling.

"You and I can go to battle together, Fíli! You and I and kill Orcs together! We can protect Ered Luin!" She chattered happily on the way back to the house. Fíli ignored her. She was a girl. Girls didn't go to war or battles. He knew his mother could fight, he'd seen the collection on Axes in her room. But Karla? She was a Princess! Every one said so! Princesses do not go to battle. Karla had her bow slung over her shoulder and her quiver rested next to it. That was the only weapon that was truly her's; she never let Kíli touch it though. If he crawled near it she'd move it out of his way and hand him a blunt one and he'd be happy to chew on the end of it. Karla wasn't supposed to be learning sword fighting though. She'd never get to use it. What was the point?

Fíli made such a point to his Uncle a few days later, at sword training again. Thorin frowned and glanced up at where Dwalin was teaching Karla the finer art of sword fighting. Thorin admired Dwalin's patience. He smiled softly.

"Your cousin deserves to know what her father knew, Fíli. Just as you do. Frerin was skilled with both a short sword and a bow, whereas your father, Baldas, was skilled singularly with the twin blades. Don't worry Fíli; she'll probably never get the chance to use it." Thorin said; Fíli ducked his Uncle's hand as it went to ruffle his still too-short-for-braids hair. Karla had got her first braids just last week. Of course although being born 6 months earlier his hair grew slower he'd get a beard though – she didn't even have that starting of one – Fíli at least had fluff. Still the boy shrugged and continued training with his Uncle. Occasionally hearing Dwalin compliment or correct Karla on something. Until the quartet were stopped by a loud sneeze. They looked at each other before Karla started off towards a bush that stood by the edge of the training ground. She appeared a moment later with a small dark-haired child in her arms. Kíli had followed them. He was rubbing his nose as tears fell from his eyes. Karla sat the child down on the ground and knelt down in front of him as Fíli made his way over.

"What's wrong, Kíli?" Karla asked; when the other boy joined them.

"I wanna watch." The child replied.

"Kíli…you'll be learning soon enough." Fíli said.

"Just wanna watch." The child repeated.

"Who do you want to watch, Kíli?" Thorin asked joining the trio.

"Karla and Fíli." He said. Thorin nodded. He pointed over to the fence.

"You go and sit over there and watch from there all right?" Kíli nodded and Karla – taking his hand – led him over and lifted him to sit on the rung just down from the top so he could hang on. Shaking her head and smiled she returned to her training and Fíli to his, Kíli watched until he began to fall asleep. Then Karla had to take him home. She excused herself from training and said she'd train harder next week, as she took Kíli home he smiled up at her and told her that she and Fíli were warriors like Uncle Thorin. She smiled.

"And someday, Kíli, you too will be a Little Warrior." She told him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before telling him to go inside and have a nap.


	3. Runaway

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Runaway**

Karla watched now from where she sat as Fíli twirled and danced while training. Karla had recently broken her wrist and couldn't train. Fíli took great joy in teasing her about it. He had told her many times that she shouldn't be training to fight. She'd never be in battle anyway. Karla had made her choice. She was not really wanted in Ered Luin anyway. She was going to run away. Fíli made that painfully clear to her many times. He was often pulling in her braids and telling her she didn't belong. She never did really fit in with the other kids, she didn't have a beard and her stature wasn't as stout as the others – though none of the Durin's were as stout. They were all slightly taller than the others. The only one of her cousins who never teased her was Kíli. Kíli was the one who'd cuddle her if she was feeling down and tell her not to cry. He'd say he loved her and she'd reply in kind. He was the sweetest little cousin she could wish for, he'd even steal her cookies from his mother's newest batch, and even if Dis caught him he'd say it was for Karla because she was upset. But when Karla went back home that afternoon with Fíli and Uncle Thorin leading the way she knew what she had to do. She'd already packed and she would be ready to escape into the night that very evening. What she didn't expect was to find a much smaller pack next to hers. And Kíli standing next to the pack tiny arms crossed across his chest.

"You're leaving." He accused. Karla sighed and hung her head; Kíli would never let her leave alone.

"Kíli, I have to. And you have to stay here. It's too dangerous for both of us to go." She said carefully.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Because I can't protect you like Fíli can. You're better off here, with Uncle Thorin and Fíli and your mother. They can all protect you and look after you." She told him. Kíli was easy to convince and he nodded slowly but still opened his pack and handed her a package. He smiled at her as she took it.

"It's got cookies in it. Mama won't miss them. She makes too many. Also some bread and cheese." Kíli smiled wider as she put it in her pack. She loved how thoughtful he was. He also held out something else.

"Found it yesterday. Mama said it was Uncle Frerín's." Karla unwrapped it; it was a beautifully ornate dagger. Frerin had met his daughter before he died and when he'd had Thorin make the dagger he'd taken it to another man and had it engraved. _Karla of Durin_ was etched into the blade. It was a fine blade and Karla nearly burst into tears at the sight of her name on this blade.

"How about you keep it safe for me? You'll see me again Kíli. I promise. It might not be for a long time, but we will see each other again ok?" Kíli nodded and Karla pulled him into a hug before wrapping the dagger back up in the skin and handing it back to him. He promised to keep it safe for her. She gave him another hug told him not to tell a soul about what she was going to do and he promised not to. She then told him to put all his things away and get ready for supper.

* * *

"Karla? Karla!" Kíli remained quiet while his uncle went looking for his cousin. Kíli had been sworn to utterly secrecy and a Durin never broke a promise. That's what Uncle Thorin had told him and Fíli and Karla when they were all old enough to understand. Fíli was always the proud one he nodded firmly and promised in his best grown-up voice that he'd never break any promise. Karla also said she wouldn't destroy the trust of anyone and Kíli now understood why he'd agreed. He missed Karla desperately but he had promised he wouldn't tell. The only problem was that everyone was worried and upset. Kíli had never seen his family so unorganized and out-of-sorts. Mama was upset and Uncle Thorin hadn't even braided his hair. Fíli didn't seem to notice anything was different but Kíli knew. Whenever Uncle Thorin called Karla's name Fíli cringed. Kíli knew that Fíli had something to do with Karla's decision to runaway but what he didn't know. All he knew was that he had a dagger under his pillow that was his only connection now to his cousin, who he missed like crazy and loved with his whole heart. She had left a note with him to give to Uncle Thorin and until now Kíli had forgotten it. He reached under his pillow where the dagger was and gripped the pelt before pulling out the piece of parchment and taking it out to Uncle Thorin.

"Uncle?" Thorin looked down into the large brown eyes that stared back up at him.

"What is it Kíli?" The child didn't respond he simply held out the parchment and Thorin looked at the folded paper witch had _Uncle Thorin_ scrawled on it in familiar handwriting. He opened the note and nearly fell out of his seat. Karla had explained why she had left so clearly that he had no other option but to show Dis and let her scold or discipline Fíli as she saw fit for this.

_Uncle,_

_I know you must be worried by now. I asked Kíli to look after this for me so when you began to look he could give this to you and you'd understand._

_My leaving has nothing to do with you, Auntie Dis or Kíli. It's all to do with Fíli. He has not been the best cousin and he had made me feel as if my learning sword fighting and archery is a useless waste of Dwalin's time. I feel like I don't belong in my sword class as the other dwarflings laugh at me when Fíli makes a joke when you are not there or when we are walking back to the armoury. He intends it to be playful I'm sure, but it's still too hurtful and it's gone on for too long. I am sorry to do this to you Uncle. I don't know where I'll go but I know we'll see each other again one day, whether in this life or the next._

_All my love,_

_Karla, Daughter of Frerin_

Thorin dropped his face into his hands as he handed the note to Dis. Kíli didn't see his mother's expression but he did hear the sob rip itself from her throat before she summoned Fíli. The child was told to simply read the note and explain himself. Fíli's eyes scanned the note colour draining from his face.

"I didn't know! I swear! I just thought she'd get over it! Ignore it like she usually does! I didn't know she'd run off!" Fíli said. It was showing on his face that he had no idea his cousin would run off and abandon them. It wasn't something that they expected her to do Karla wasn't the reckless one. She was responsible, definite and steadfast she was never one to just decided to do something and then do it.

"Her short swords and bow and quiver aren't in the armoury." Kíli said quietly, "she took them when she left."

"How do you know?" Fíli snapped.

Kíli didn't waver he simply continued, "I knew she was leaving. I tried to stop her. But she was so sure…she swore me not to tell. But I have to! I'm breaking a promise Uncle. I'm sorry. She left last night when we were asleep." Thorin looked down at Kíli and smiled softly.

"It's all right Kíli. This is one promise you can break she didn't say where she was headed?" Kíli shook his head.

"I don't think she knows." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. So the search began for Karla. But they wouldn't find her for years. Not until Fíli and Kíli were both well-built and both well-skilled in battle. Not until Thorin announced they were going to retake Erebor from Smaug.


	4. Laketown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Laketown**

Karla felt out-of-place but when she knocked on the door of the Inn she knew she was in the right place. The person who opened the door was huge but made her feel welcome and after a few months there she said she'd pay her way by working for him. The man, Beorn, agreed. She was put in the kitchen to cook and clean. Beorn's dogs were very helpful and were patient with her as she learnt how to prepare and cook the venison or boar she had killed that day with her skills with a bow and arrow.

Beorn had allowed her into the forest – which he didn't look after to find the animal they desired and kill it. Soon enough after four months they had plenty of food and a few extra furs on the beds in the Inn too. She missed her cousins terribly; she was no longer the little girl that left Ered Luin. She had grown several inches and though still 'a child' she was as tall as a 14-year-old human. She was tall by dwarf standards, but then all Durin's were tall. She was always welcome around Laketown and she was adored by most young men. They knew she was a dwarf and they knew she was most likely promised to a young miner or warrior in the future she was happy to have them think that. She had been given the choice a miner or Eldannen – a cousin from the Iron Hills. She had chosen neither, so she was neither betrothed nor interested.

She hoped her Uncle wasn't too worried. She had survived on her skills. Archery was her natural talent and she was good at it. She finally found somewhere that accepted her for her skills no because of her title.

* * *

It took many years but soon enough word reached Laketown that all signs pointed to Erebor, left unattended for the taking. But no one could work out how to get in. The front gate was sealed, no one could get in and even if they did, they'd be burnt to a crisp. Smaug had not been seen for 60 years. Karla, now about to turn 82, was wishing she hadn't heard about Smaug from her Uncle. She knew of the dragon and had first picked up her short sword the last time he was seen, she had been 22. Now she was of age and she would have been ready had she been asked to help retake Erebor, all her Uncle had ever talked about was retaking Erebor. That was it. It was all he thought about. That is one reason why Fíli and she had been given sword training a few years before he had ever been given his first sword to start training.

Beorn never mentioned it to her but she'd heard the mutterings of men, the suspicion of many of the Elves. She knew what they all were waiting for. They knew if they helped the Great King-In-Exile they'd probably get a portion of the Gold Erebor had in its depths. She'd heard stories and knew that its wealth was beyond anything anyone could dream of.

The only problem? Gold sickness ran in the Durin bloodline. After Thror's sickness it was almost guaranteed that Thrain and Thorin would also suffer it, and if they did there was no doubt the Fíli and Kíli would be almost certain succumb. Karla did her days work and was always found of a night sitting out on the roof of the inn watching the stars. The stars she had seen from her bedroom window in Ered Luin.

"Do you see the stars, Kíli? Those ones right there? Those three bright stars are the Royals of Erebor. You, me and Fíli, and two on either side, that's Auntie Dis and Uncle Thorin. And the circle of stars around them? That's Ered Luin. You think me whenever you look at the stars, years from now when you're all grown up." Karla whispered to herself. She knew she'd said it to Kíli many times when he was tiny baby and a few times when he was growing up so he'd remember it. By the time she left he knew it by heart. She closed her eyes against the tears she could feel burning her eyes, she hadn't seen Kíli in 60 years what if he didn't recognise her? What about Uncle and Fíli? Would they know who she was? She'd see them again, she knew she would, it was just a matter of when.

* * *

Beorn was the best friend Karla had ever had. He didn't want anything from her except what she could provide. There was nothing else he wanted. Just her skills and her enthusiasm. Karla enjoyed Laketown; free accommodation in exchange for her services. Her hunting skills were unequalled by Beorn's dogs and she was light and quick on her feet despite being a dwarf. But that was soon about to change and Karla just knew she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Karla? I'm going to need you double time in the kitchen; we have a few extra guests." Beorn told her one afternoon, she hadn't seen them but she had heard them, and spending double time in the kitchen was fine by her. There was only one race she knew of that would make that much noise. Although she had not heard that amount of noise for a long, long time she knew that dwarves had arrived. She listened from the kitchen and she knew some of the voices she heard. One would rise above the others, a deep rumbling baritone and she felt her heart clench and that sound. Her Uncle Thorin. Karla felt tears sting her eyes as she listened to him. It wasn't until he spoke directly to two young dwarves did she feel her heart drop to her knees. Her cousins, the two young Dwarves she'd missed with all her heart for weeks and months and years on end. And now they were here and she was about to meet them again – she knew it. Kitchen time – meant serving as well as cooking. Brilliant.


	5. The Quest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Quest**

Karla listened as she worked in the kitchen chopping venison into chunks for the stew they were serving and she could hear her Uncle's tone, she found it oddly comforting.

"Did you give up on her?" A voice asked, Karla recognized as Dwalin.

"I will never give up searching for her, Dwalin, you know that. I made that promise to myself and to Dis before we left Ered Luin. I will never give up on Karla." The cold that spread through Karla body was like ice spreading through her veins.

"My Lady! Will you join us for dinner?" Beorn asked opening the kitchen door. Karla looked at Beorn as if pleading.

"I'm not dressed for dinner, Beorn. I'll hold you up." Karla replied keeping her voice quiet so the dwarves at the table couldn't hear her.

"Nonsense! You look fine, My lady! Come, join us!" Beorn grabbed her arm and led her out into the dining room he lifted her up onto the chair next to him. She kept her head down so the dwarves could not see her face.

"My Lady? Will you not let us see the face that belongs to such a value member of Beorn's staff?" Karla didn't have to look up to know Thorin had spoken.

"I am not staff, My Lord. I am merely paying my way of staying here by working." She replied.

"You deny the King of Erebor?"

"He is not a King yet as I understand. Erebor is yet to be retaken…am I right, Young Master?" The question was directed at a voice she didn't know but could hear in his voice that he was younger than she.

"My Lady, it is impolite to not let them see your smile. Lift your head let them see you." Beorn said; sighing Karla reluctantly lifted her head, a silence fell that was deafening.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Beorn." Karla said, "I left because of this-"

"Karla?" The voice made her still. The sound of something sliding across the table top made her look up. In front of her stilled a pelt wrapped around something, the pelt was dirtier than when she had last seen it but she knew who had pushed it towards her and why. She looked up into those brown eyes she'd missed so much.

"Keep it." She said pushing it back to him. She got up and ran out of the house. She couldn't deal with it. She didn't want to deal with it. It was too much. It was all too much.

* * *

She didn't stop until she reached the stream that ran through the back of Beorn's garden. She knelt down and rested on her hands. She splashed her face with cold water and unwillingly let a sob rip itself from her throat. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her but she knew he was there. He knelt down beside her and all he did was he held out a piece of parchment, unfolded and folded a hundred times over the years, Karla recognized her clumsy 22-year-old handwriting. She knew what it said.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"I'm not angry. Just confused." The deep rumbling baritone said quietly.

"I didn't belong. _Someone_ made that _very_ clear." Karla knew they were behind her. She could almost hear Fíli's heart sink. He knew what he'd done.

"It was just a joke." He said, Karla stood and spun around to look at him.

"Well it wasn't very funny now was it? The way it tore our family apart! The way I haven't seen my _favourite_ cousin for 60 years! Do you know how much I have missed Thorin's voice? Or seeing Kíli smile at me? Or Mahal forbid even seeing _you_ as you train? I loved watching you as you practiced! But your _jokes_ made me feel as if you didn't want me there!" Karla felt like slapping the idiot out of Fíli, but found that she couldn't even raise a hand to him. Something about the pained look on his face stopped her. Fíli actually looked like he felt hurt by her words.

"Achrâchi gabilu." He whispered, Karla shook her head.

"That doesn't change anything." She said before brushing past him roughly and going back into the house.

* * *

"My Lady?" Karla looked up to see honey brown curls, blue eyes and a soft smile. She returned the smile and indicated for the small being to sit down.

"Can I help you, Young Master?" She asked softly, he shook his head slowly.

"I just thought you might like some company." He said; she smiled again at him a little bigger.

"Thank-you, Young Master. Your kindness is appreciated. You do not know me and yet you offer comfort." Karla said.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins, and at your service, My Lady." He said softly inclining his head to her.

"Karla, Daughter of Frerin, at yours Master Baggins." She replied with a smile.

"You seem to know Thorin, Fíli and Kíli well." Bilbo said quietly after a pause.

"I know most of the dwarves well, Master Baggins. I grew up in Ered Luin where a lot of them came from." She said, "Thorin is my Uncle, in fact. Fíli and Kíli my cousins. I used to live with them, after my parents died. So I guess you could say I'm like a foster sister to them. But then we were never like that, Kíli and I maybe, but…Fíli and I…we were never like that. Never." Karl said softly.

"I fail to imagine what they were like as children." Bilbo said, Karla giggled.

"Well I can't remember much about what Fíli was like because he was my age. But he was much like any dwarfling, I guess. Proud of who he was and who he would become. Loved fiercely and protectively. I guess we were close. Being six months apart in age we were the closest aged cousins aside from Eldannen and Kíli I guess. But Eldannen is in the Iron Hills beyond Erebor, he was born the same day as Kíli.

"But Kíli as a Dwarfling? Well he was adorable. Whenever I'd be upset from Fíli teasing or his 'jokes' Kíli would come up to me by the fire, give me a cuddle and usually give me one of his mother's cookies, claiming that she didn't know. Now why don't you tell me," Karla said, "Master Baggins, why such a small creature such as yourself is travelling with such a pack of 13 dwarves across the country? Why would you do that?"

"I am helping them retake the one thing that was taken from them. Their home." Bilbo said, Karla snorted.

"You have joined some ridiculous quest to reclaim a mountain and possibly die doing so?" She said, Bilbo nodded, "you really are nobler than you look. Or perhaps brave…but bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity." Bilbo frowned.

"Say what you will, My Lady. But I have sworn to be by Thorin's side until the end and if I die helping him reclaim his home than so be it, but it will not be because of bravery or nobility. It will be because I believe everyone deserves a place to belong." Bilbo told her before getting to his feet and retiring for the night. Karla sighed and shook her head, the Hobbit really was nobler than he looked.

* * *

**Achrâchi gabilu - ** I'm Sorry (Literally: It Pains Me Greatly)


	6. Something Different

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Something Different**

Karla found that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield stayed in Laketown to let themselves regain strength and heal from any wounds sustained and because of her skills, Karla was charged with helping them heal.

"My Lord?" Thorin looked up at her voice, he frowned at her, "I'm here to look over any wounds you may have from your short stay in Mirkwood's Dungeons." She told him firmly.

"You do not refer to me in a formal way, Karla. I am your Uncle, you can call me such." Thorin said with small smile.

"I have not seen my Uncle in 60 years, _My Lord_. So I do not know him. Do you have any wounds for me to look over?" Karla said she was trying not to break.

"I did not make you feel unwanted, Karla." Thorin said, he could see her resolve cracking and suddenly it shattered, Karla's tears fell and she dropped to her knees. Thorin knelt down and pulled her into his chest, he held her tightly as he had done after she'd had a nightmare as a child. She sat there letting herself be held until her sobs subsided.

"I am sorry, Uncle. I didn't mean to worry you so." She said; Thorin gave her a small smile.

"I'm not angry, Karla. Like I said, Fíli has forgiven himself as we have forgiven him but it is time you forgive him." Thorin said.

"He made me feel unloved and unwanted. How do you forgive that? Tell me, has your Hobbit forgiven you, your indiscretions? Your harsh words? Your hate?" Karla said. "Balin told me," she added at her Uncle's confusion.

"I believe so. I apologized." Thorin said.

"Did he say it was accepted?" Karla asked.

"Not in so many words." Thorin told her but he was frowning, "listen to me. Tell me you don't miss Fíli. Tell me you don't love him."

"I don't! He made me feel like I was this big!" Karla held her finger and thumb an inch apart, "do you know how that feels? To be talked down to by someone who is barely older than yourself?" Thorin put his hands on her shoulders, failing to hide a cringe of pain.

"Listen to me, Karla. You are my niece and, like the boys, I love you like you are my very own. But you are not. You are your father's daughter. Don't forget who you are, who you are meant to be. And who you can be. Now injuries you say?" Thorin sat down and tugged off his tunic so Karla could tend to his shoulder injury.

* * *

"Karla?" Looking up she met big brown eyes and a shy smile, "can I join you?" she nodded and let Kíli sit down beside her, he'd found her on the roof. He held out his hand to her and in it sat one of Dis' cookies. Karla frowned as she looked at him.

"Mama won't miss it. I took it when she wasn't looking." He said quietly, Karla laughed and smiled. The voice he used was one you'd expect from a young frightened dwarfling, who had just been told by his brother that goblins liked to sneak in at night and steal little dwarflings who didn't do as their brother told them (Karla had convinced Kíli it was just one of Fíli's jokes).

"If you say so Kíli." She laughed, "I can't believe you remembered." She said taking a bite of the cookie. It tasted stale and crumbly but just as she remembered they had.

"Remembered? It was the one thing that was constant in my childhood. Cookies and hugs from my favourite cousin." He smiled and let her wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close to her so he was snuggled to her side.

"You're too old for this, Kíli." She pointed out, he shrugged against her.

"Maybe…but then I haven't had it for 60 years." He reminded her.

"You had your mother and Fíli." Karla said quietly. Kíli shook his head slowly and snuggled slightly against her side.

"Mother and Fíli were detached from this after you left. The only person I could get hugs off was Uncle and even then they weren't often. If I was sick or hurt Uncle would stay with me. Mother was always upset after you left." Kíli said, "she wouldn't look at me – I've never been sure why."

"You learnt Archery right?" Kíli nodded, "well it might not be the reason but I'm an archer myself. And well maybe it's because you were always with me. And you told her – I heard you – that you felt safe with me, because I told you I would always protect you." Karla told him matter-of-factly.

"I did. I loved you. You were always my favourite cousin." Kíli said.

"I was also the only female cousin. But Kíli…I need to tell you something." Karla whispered.

"Of course." He nodded, he sat up a bit so he could look at her, she looked – for the first time Kíli could remember – frightened.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." She told him.

"A Durin never breaks a promise." He recited, Karla smiled.

"Well…something's different. When I knew you were here, I didn't want to look at Fíli. I didn't want to see him; he's the one who made me run away. But then I saw him and he'd changed…he's something different than who I remember. He's…the Prince he's meant to be. When he said he was sorry…I don't know Kíli…it's too strange." Karla said quietly, "I _want_ to hate him. I do. I want to hate him so bad, but I can't, no matter how hard I try."

"This what people mean when they you can't hate family no matter how much you try or want to. Fíli's your cousin, Karla. But the way you're talking…it sounds like he's ignited that fire inside each of us that tells us when we've found The One." Kíli said with a smile. He gave her one last hug and he got up, "don't worry Karla. I won't tell Fíli or anyone else. It's up to you when they know." He said, and he disappeared from the roof.


	7. My Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**C****hapter Six – My Secret**

Karla would keep her secret for years if she had to. But she had to tell someone else. That someone else turned out to be Thorin.

"Uncle?" She found her Uncle in his room, "Can I talk to you?" She asked when he turned to look at her.

"Of course. What is it?" He asked allowing her to sit beside him.

"It's about Fíli." Karla explained.

"What about him?" Thorin was a little confused by her statement.

"I think – and Kíli agrees – that I am in love with him." She said, Thorin cocked an eyebrow.

"You think you're in love with Fíli?" He asked.

Karla nodded, "But I hate him! Is it possible to hate someone and love them at the same time?" Thorin shrugged he's never had that problem.

"I'm not sure, Karla. But it seems like you know if it is." Thorin said. Karla dropped her head into her hands.

"But it's so hard to get my head around it." She said, it was muffled but Thorin knew what she'd said.

"I would not worry yourself, Dear one. He has already forgiven himself. In his childish mind back then it was simply a joke. Now he knows how hurtful it was to you. Maybe it's time for you to forgive him." Thorin said quietly, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Uncle…you have been the best father anyone could ask for." Karla said giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and seeking out her cousin. Maybe she could forgive him for his jokes when they were younger; at least she hoped she could. Fíli had forgiven himself and now it was up to her to play the forgiveness card. But the first words she heard out of his mouth (admittedly they were not to her) made her snap.

"I mean she was a crack shot with an arrow, I don't know why she learnt the art of sword fighting as well." Fíli had forgiven himself? Maybe but he hadn't changed that much. She returned to the lounge about ten seconds after that left his mouth and gently pressed the tip of her sword into his back.

"Want to test me, Princeling?" She growled.

"Now, Karla…I merely meant that using your bow and arrows a sword was almost not needed is it? You are a crack shot, perhaps even better than Kíli! Better than an Elf!" Fíli said as Karla allowed him to stand up and turn to face her. Damn his handsomeness.

"I'll ask you again: Want to test my skills with a blade, _Princeling_?" She asked now snarling his title. Fíli sighed heavily.

"As you wish, My lady." He replied.

* * *

Karla waited for him outside. Kíli and Thorin had rolled their eyes when they'd heard what was going to happen. The pair loved each other…But Kíli guessed that maybe Karla wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer. Kíli sat down on the steps next to Ori and sighed heavily.

"I don't know she's doing this. Fíli is very good with his sword." Kíli heard the sexual innuendo there, even if Ori didn't mean it that way.

"Yeah, but Karla seems pretty confident with her blade." Kíli said, Ori nodded. Both were extremely skilled.

"I don't even know what would have set her off." Thorin mumbled, he just didn't want either to get hurt.

"Fíli mentioned to me yesterday that he wasn't sure why she had been trained with the sword. She's a crack shot with her bow, so why did she bother. That must have just made her snap." Bofur said as he joined the trio on the porch.

"Well, let's get this over with." Fíli muttered as he strode past them one of his swords in hand. He knew it had to be a fair fight.

"No twin blades, Princeling? Too hard for your brain to work with are they?" Kíli cringed for his brother at the attack on his skills.

"Never, just wanted to fight fair."

"Never really been your style though has it?" The fight began. Karla was very good. Fast. Kíli barely caught the movements of her blade when suddenly Fíli was disarmed and he was flat on his back on the ground.

"Yield?" Karla asked the point of her sword aimed at his throat. He nodded.

"Yield. I see you've gotten better, even without Dwalin teaching you. Very well played, My Lady." Fíli said picking up his sword and twirling it in his hands.

* * *

"She's brilliant. I can't believe it!" Bofur laughed as he watched Karla clean and sharpen her blade.

"She's gotten so much better than she was last time I saw her." Fíli said; Kíli gave him a smile.

"Fí, she's been gone for 60 years. She had plenty of time to practice." Kíli said, he winked at him before getting up and going to sit next to Karla.

"Why can he talk to her but she won't talk to me like that," He watched as she smiled at Kíli and kissed his cheek, "and smiled at me like that." He said quietly.

"I can tell you something." Thorin said sitting down beside Fíli, "She has a secret she feels she can't tell many, so far only myself and Kíli know – as far as I'm aware. She feels she is trapped and she is scared, give her time. But for the moment it is her secret." Thorin said. Fíli frowned…if Karla told Kíli something normally Kíli would tell Fíli, they never kept secrets. But it seemed this secret he was only destined to know when Karla was ready for him.

"Well then…we all have secrets don't we? So my feelings for her will remain my secret." Fíli said softly getting up to move to his room and retire for the evening. No one had known about Fíli's feelings for his cousin. Now two people knew and no doubt Kíli would find out soon enough. Fíli knew he couldn't keep this from his brother for long. He'd known when he'd seen her that first day in Laketown. But soon it would be time to move on and the secrets would remain with their keepers.


	8. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Family**

They may not have seen each other for 60 years but they were still family and somehow Karla knew that if she didn't spend every minute with them she could in Laketown she may regret it later. So it came to pass that she cornered Fíli to talk to him.

"I forgive you." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Oh…you have." He seemed surprised.

"Uncle said you had already forgiven yourself your indiscretions so it's time I did." Karla said. Fíli smiled at her; that always present genuine smile that she hadn't seen in 60 years and it made her heart beat faster.

"I'm glad; also I am sorry for my words the other day about your skills with a blade. I knew you were skilled – all I meant was that you already had so much skill with your bow." Fíli grinned.

"I know what you meant. I guess I was still angry at you over all those years you spent teasing me." Karla pointed out, "I know now that they were just jokes you just have to remember that sometimes they hurt. More than you mean them too."

"I know." Fíli said. Both knew that they couldn't keep these secrets to themselves all the time. They had to tell the other at some point, but Karla knew she had to feel it was time and she still wanted to spend some more time with Kíli and Thorin. Not to mention she wanted to get to know Bilbo a bit more too. The Hobbit was by far much more noble than he first appeared to be. After leaving Fíli alone to his thoughts, Karla found the Hobbit outside sitting with Thorin, both smoking their pipes.

"Mind if I join you gentlemen?" She asked sitting down without a response.

"You have spoken to Fíli?"

"Not of that, Uncle. No. But I have forgiven him and he knows." Karla said, "Master Baggins? I wish to apologize for my words to you when we first spoke. I should not have spoken as I did."

"Saying I was noble or stupid?" He asked after blowing a smoke ring.

"Both. Should wish you well on your quest and keep such comments to myself. I had no right to call you stupid. I only meant to say that not many hobbits would go on such a journey." Karla said, Bilbo nodded.

"You speak many truths, My Lady. I wish to ask you…why did you not stay in Ered Luin. Was it because of Fíli? Or was it to prove to him and to yourself that you really did have all those skills that he said you didn't need?" Bilbo asked.

"Mostly because of Fíli. Have you ever been told you cannot do something and then wanted to show them you can do it?" Karla replied.

Bilbo glanced at Thorin, "On this quest it had been a fact until the battle with Azog." Karla smiled and nodded.

"My Uncle is certainly one that needs convincing. But I heard your preformed nobly and you did not have to protect him, however you might like to know had my Uncle not been saved by you, then Fíli would have become the default leader. As Thorin's heir, it's just how it is." Karla explained. Bilbo nodded.

"I was aware, I believe Balin explained it to me that way at the Carrock." Bilbo said, his tone wasn't as warm as it had been back when they'd first spoken, but it was warmer than it had been.

* * *

It was much later when a cookie appeared in front of her face while she stared into the flames in the main dining area. Looking up a pair of brown and a pair of blue eyes met her with matching cheeky smiles.

"Boys, I think your mother is going to start to notice the missing cookies." She said taking it from Kíli with a smile.

"Oh well, she doesn't miss them, I swear. Plus she sent me off with extras just in case we met you. She always hoped you were still alive." Kíli told her, Karla laughed.

"I told you I would see you again one day, Kíli. I never told you I was going on a suicide mission, though in hindsight it probably was. I ran out of arrows halfway through my journey and had to use my sword the rest of the time. It was tiring but Beorn was good to me. He helped me settle here and gave me a home. But somehow I always missed Ered Luin and I suppose I'll get to live in Erebor if this crazy quest Uncle has you on is successful." She said.

"You believe it to be folly?" Fíli asked

"I believe it to be stupid and suicidal." Karla corrected. Kíli grinned at her.

"Don't worry. Uncle won't let anything stand between him and getting the Mountain back." He said, "And he won't let anything near us. He knows we can handle ourselves but he'd rather we didn't have to fight at all." Karla laughed again and this time leaned back against the chair behind her.

"I know he knows you can handle yourselves. But I'd rather you didn't have to fight either. I mean if I can disarm Fíli then what's to say an Orcs couldn't?" She joked; Fíli took it the wrong way.

"Nice to know you care, Cousin." Fíli said a little too coldly.

"I meant nothing by it, Fí." Karla replied with a smile.

"I know you didn't. But sometimes it still hurts." Fíli pointed out, Karla nodded she knew. Her jokes about his skill hurt just as much as his had done. Fíli got up and made his way to his room to retire.

"You're going to have to tell him before we leave Laketown. And you know he told me…he feels the same way. We find it hard to keep secrets. He doesn't know I know but he trusts me not to tell you." Kíli said.

Karla cocked an eyebrow, "Then why did you?"

"Because you deserve to go in there knowing how he's likely to respond. And that is with feelings in kind to yours." Kíli told her. Karla gave her cousin a hug and thanked him for telling her although she wouldn't recommend him doing it all the time. As if Fíli trusted him then he should respect that.

"I had to tell them what I knew when you ran away." Kíli said softly.

Karla smiled, "That's one promise I'm so glad you broke, Kíli. But promise me this," Kíli nodded.

"Of course," He promised, he knew he couldn't break this one.

"Make sure you; Fíli and Uncle are alive when I make it to Erebor. I do not want my heart to be ripped out." Karla said, Kíli smiled and nodded.

"I'll try my best, Cousin." Karla kissed his forehead before allowing him to retire himself.


	9. Love at Last

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Love At Last**

Karla lay on the roof of the main house relaxing in the sunshine, wishing she had the strength to tell Fíli how she felt before they left. She knew what she had to do when they eventually left. She reached up to touch the ring that hung around her neck. The chain was made of fine gold and her father's 'coming of age' ring hung there, her own graced her third finger on her right hand. She gently twisted the ring around on her finger. She nibbled on her bottom lip a habit that her Aunt had tried to make her stop but never could. She blinked when a shadow blocked out her sun.

"Fíli?" She asked, noting the stance did not belong to Kíli or Thorin.

"The one and only." He said; she sat up just as he made to sit down. She smiled and allowed him to recline next to her.

"I'm assuming you didn't come up here to enjoy the sunshine." Karla said watching Fíli as he tried to look as though he had come up to enjoy the sunshine but it was obvious he hadn't. He sighed softly and sat up looking at her almost nervously.

"I came up here to tell you something actually, Karla. But I'm not sure how I should say it." Fíli said softly, tugging on one of his braids.

"Can I suggest just saying it, plain and simple?" Karla said smiling.

"As the Crown Prince I need to phrase it as a Prince would." He told her, Karla nodded and waited patiently for him to speak.

"My Lady, I wish to ask…as Crown Prince of Erebor…to indulge in the pleasure of…courting you, Princess." Karla let his words sink in and then she took a moment to look surprised.

"My Lord, your request is unexpected. I am unsure of how to respond. Your request is not unwelcome, let me be clear. However…I wish to request a day or two the think on this. Will My Lord allow me this time?" Karla asked, watching the hope vanish from Fíli's eyes.

"Of course, My Lady. Whatever you wish." He got up and went back down the side of to the house and, Karla suspected, back inside.

* * *

Kíli sat down beside Karla as she sat by the fire that night. She looked up and smiled softly at him, despite his stony expression.

"What no cookie?" She asked, his expression remained unchanged, Karla then understood, "you are annoyed at what I said to Fíli…yes?"

"Yes. He opened his heart to you and you say no? After all that you told me?"

"Kíli…I did not say no. I said I needed to think about it. It was a bit too soon. The day you tell me he loves me and then the comes out and tells me he wishes to court me? I'm sorry, Kíli but even for me that's too soon." Karla said.

"Karla, he loves you with everything he is. The very same way you feel. Isn't that enough? You know what he told Uncle? He told Uncle that if it meant he had to, he'd abdicate just so he could be with you." Kíli said, Karla frowned.

"I wouldn't ask him to do that. I wouldn't let him do that. And I won't. Kíli…I do love Fíli with my whole heart. And I will never ask him to give up anything for me. Not you, not family, not duty, not Erebor and certainly not the King-ship. He deserves it just as much as you deserve to be Prince Uncle the Mountain. I do love him and I always will." Karla said.

"Then why did you refuse?" Kíli asked, firmly.

"I didn't refuse. I simply asked for time. It was a surprise." Karla stated just as firmly, she had to get Kíli to understand that it wasn't her first choice, to say no to start with. She had wanted to say yes and start right away but Fíli was…everything she wanted. And she knew that this was going to be difficult to convince herself that it was a good idea to start this before they left. She had to try.

* * *

"Fíli?" The blonde looked up from sharpening his sword. He sheathed it as Karla sat down next to him.

"My Lady?" He asked.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Karla smiled.

"Still, I do." Fíli replied with a tilt of his head.

"I wanted to tell you of my decision on your proposal." She said.

"My Lady it has not been a day yet!" He said a little startled, he ignored to look she gave him.

"Still I have decided." Fíli dared to hope. Karla smiled at him, "I will allow My Lord to indulge in the pleasure of courting me. If My Lord will allow me to share with him the one thing I desire tonight before My Lord departs in the morrow." Fíli frowned but the look in Karla's eyes told him all that he needed to know. He knew asking to court her would let her know of his intentions. In Dwarfish law, a Prince or Princess and their intended could consummate their love whenever they liked. Tonight was when Fíli and Karla would do just that. And no one could do anything about it, and due to Thorin and Kíli no one would try to do anything about it. It was law and Fíli and Karla were ready.

"Only for you, Ghivashel." Fíli said, Karla smiled. Already the terms of endearment started to form. Karla had a feeling that finally and long last, after 60 years apart and changed feelings her and Fíli had finally found what everyone talked about when they spoke of love found after years of searching. Fíli and Karla had finally found their One. The person they would never stray from. The person who knew their very heart's desire and would share in their triumphs and their tears. The person they planned to die beside and they'd do everything in their power for it to end the way they wanted it to. And not before.

* * *

**_The next chapter will be longer. I have almost finished it, should be up tomorrow or later tonight. SS89_**


	10. Heir Of Fili

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Heir of Fíli**

Karla knew she had to honor tradition the next morning as she watched the dwarves prepare to leave.

"Fíli!" The blonde turned from his saddle at her voice, "Uncle may I have a moment?" Karla asked, Thorin gave her a small knowing smile and nodded. Fíli slowly walked towards Karla, his cousin, his best friend, his lover.

"What is it, My Love?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Fíli, before you go I want you to have something." She said, she turned one of Fíli's hands over so it was palm up and placed something in his palm before closing his fingers around it.

"Keep this safe until we see each other again." She whispered. Fíli looked down at the ring that sat in his palm.

"You cannot give me this." He whispered trying to give it back to her.

"It is mine to give to whom I will. And my wish is for you to return it when we see each other again. Just as my heart will always be yours, my ring is yours also. Until we meet again, My Love." Karla whispered, watching the smile spread across Fíli's face.

"Until we meet again," Fíli worked his ring off and placed it in her hand, "Ghivashel." Karla smiled. She gave Kíli and kiss on the forehead as he stepped up to say goodbye and Thorin kissed her forehead softly. When it came to Fíli, they didn't hold back. The passionate kiss of a lover was a precious thing to behold and they didn't mind that everyone could see. This wasn't just a kiss, it was a promise. A promise that he would see her again. A promise that she would always love him. A promise that he would be there at the other end waiting for her. A promise that she would be by his side if ever he needed her. They said their final goodbyes and she stood watching them ride off towards Dale and Erebor. She knew she would see them in the end. She had to. She didn't know what she'd do if she never saw them again.

* * *

It had been two months since she had last seen Fíli and the company. She had heard that Erebor had been retaken and that they had defeated the Dragon but she hadn't dared travel to Erebor for fear of anything befalling her on the road. Her sickness was bad enough at Beorn's house, let alone if she was on the road. She was having a bout of sickness when Beorn was graced with visitors.

"My Lady! We have guests! Do you feel well enough?" Beorn poked his head into the washroom where she was bent over the toilet.

"I don't think I'll be much of a hostess, Beorn. Tell them regrettably I'm ill." She told him before bringing up more of the food she'd eaten that day. That message didn't stop a small figure coming into the room and pulling her long hair back from her face.

"You'll be ok after a while. I know it's hard but you will feel better after a while." The soft voice said.

"Thank-you, Little Master. I appreciate your concern. Though I doubt you know how I'm feeling," Karla croaked, "I fear I won't be much company. I am with child and not feeling the best for it." She said sitting back on her knees and wiping at her mouth.

"It's ok. I spent a few days with one of my cousins – Primula – when she was pregnant with my nephew Frodo, and I know what she was like. I heard that there's a dwarf caravan due to stop here in the next few days. The last one to return to Erebor. Maybe you can get a ride with them to Erebor. Fíli is nearly sick himself with worry." Bilbo said.

Karla smiled ruefully before she responded, "I do not mean to worry him. I just feel I cannot travel right now. But I do endeavour to join the Caravan, with any luck my Aunt should be aboard it. Dis, Fíli and Kíli's mother."

"I am hoping to catch it too; I must go back for your wedding. Kíli tells me it is to be of special magnificence." Karla laughed before leaning over the toilet again this was definitely not fun at all.

* * *

Karla sat with Bilbo on the front steps of Beorn's house waiting to hear the approaching neighing of ponies or the sounds of the wheels of a wagon creaking up the path. A whinny sounded down the path a way, and the pair rose to their feet. Karla hoped that it would be the caravan of dwarves. As the sounds drew closer Karla slung her pack over her shoulder and Bilbo took a slightly bigger bag out of her hand and held it. Though she told him she was fine he didn't want her over doing it. Soon enough the wagon came into sight and Karla nearly cried to see Glóin's wife was at the helm of the Wagon. She pulled up at the sight of the two of them. She turned to the wagon.

"Dis? I think there's someone here you might want to see." Soon enough a dark haired woman poked her head out and looked down at the pair.

"Karla! Oh my darling!" She jumped down from the wagon and wrapped her niece in her arms. It was lovely to see Aunt Dis again but Karla had lots to tell her and little time to do it.

"Aunt Dis, can we maybe join you all? We have to get to Erebor and we have no ponies." Dis agreed and Karla was pulled up into the wagon with her.

"You must tell me everything that has happened to you." Karla relented and told her the whole story, everything. When she got to the part of sword fighting Fíli, Dis laughed. She would've loved to have seen Karla beat Fíli.

"My Lady? Dale is in sight." Dis nodded and shifted closer to Karla.

"Tell me, My Dearest. What of your love for Fíli?" She asked, watching as Karla turned a slight shade of pink. Karla smiled and ducked her head slightly.

"As you well remember, My Lady, the law states that a Prince or Princess and their intended are allowed to consummate their love whenever they desire within the courting period." Karla said.

"I recall. That explains why you are looking a bit peaky then. You are with child." Dis said with a smile Karla nodded.

"Yes…Aunt…I wonder…may I use the Raven?" A raven had been perched on the roof of the wagon since they came through the forest. Dis nodded and watched as Karla quickly scribbled a note and tied it to the Raven's leg. It flew off after Karla spoke quietly to it. Dis had a feeling it was for Fíli at the mountain to let him know she was on her way.

* * *

In fact the note was for Kíli. He frowned as he read it. She was on her way but she didn't want Fíli to know, just that Kíli could reassure him that she had not changed her mind or forgotten him. They would see each other again.

"My Lord?" He looked up at the servant that stood at the door of his room, "The King wishes to know if you'll join him and the Crown Prince at the gate? The last caravan is approaching." Kíli nodded.

"Yes thank-you. I'll be with them soon." The servant bowed and left him to get ready. He knew that Fíli would have to retrieve his circlet from his room – even though both of them hated the things they still had to wear them. Knowing what Karla wanted him to do, Kíli stole into Fíli's room the very moment the servant left and placed the dagger Karla had told him to keep in Fíli's bed, still wrapped in the pelt but Fíli's curiosity would make him open it.

He then returned to his room and changed into more Prince-like clothes and then placed the silver circlet on his head and used the mirror to make sure it was sitting properly. He sighed, he looked like a Prince, but for some reason it felt almost half-done. Like they should be expecting something else. Something…more. He shrugged and made his way to the gate to meet his Uncle and Brother who stood there waiting, Thorin with his crown atop his proud head and Fíli with his slightly more extravagant circlet on his just as proud head.

"Kíli, stand up straight. You're a Prince, look like you know it." Thorin hissed, Kíli straightened his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height. His Uncle was right, he was a Prince. As the wagon came into sight Kíli smiled there was no doubt that Karla was in this caravan. Fíli stood tall, like the Crown Prince he was, but he still looked sad. He believed she hadn't come.

"Fíli? What is it?" Kíli whispered.

"There's were no extra riders, Kíli. She's not with them." Fíli said.

"How do you know she's not in a wagon?" Kíli laughed. Fíli looked at him with a strange look.

"Do you know something I don't, Brother?" Fíli asked.

"No. I'm just saying. Maybe she's in one of the wagons." Kíli smiled shrugging. They watched as the wagon approached, as it was pulled to a halt by Glóin's wife, who was engulfed by her husband and son when she climbed down, the ponies were stayed and soon enough a guard moved to assist someone down from the wagon. Boots hit the stone before a woman appeared around the end of the wagon.

"Mother!" Kíli and Fíli forgot for a moment they were Princes and rushed forward hugging her tightly.

"Sister." Dis looked up from hugging Fíli to smile at her brother.

"Hello Thorin. Sorry…Your Majesty." She teased. Another body jumped down from the wagon and smiled at the Royal's before reaching up towards the wagon.

"Come on, they won't bite you. They are perfectly harmless." He said to the other occupant.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to my 22-year-old self." A voice said and Fíli froze. Bilbo reached up as her arms appeared and he awkwardly helped Karla down out of the wagon.

"See brother! What did I tell you? She would be in one of those wagons!" Kíli said with a smile as bright as the sun. Fíli smacked Kíli's arm before moving forward and pulling Karla to his chest in an embrace.

"She told me on the way here, that they had already consummated their love." Dis said quietly as the quartet watched the lovers reunite.

"Yeah…I'm still catching up on that sleep I missed." Kíli joked.

"Are you all right Ghivashel? You look tired." Fíli asked brushing Karla's hair back from her face.

"Tired and hungry, My Love. Nothing one of Bombur's meals couldn't fix." She laughed, she had been allowed some of Bombur's famous stew while at Beorn's.

* * *

"My Lady? You are not eating like someone who is hungry." Bombur pointed out as he placed yet another plate in front of her.

"Oh my dear, Bombur. I'm afraid I have eaten my fill." Karla said.

"You barely touched any of the food!" Kíli argued, he had agreed to accompany her to the kitchens while Fíli and Thorin greeted the other arrivals. Karla turned and gave Kíli a small smile.

"I'm afraid I must be more tired than hungry. If you would please," Bombur cut her off seamlessly.

"I'll send up a plate to your rooms and you can eat when you feel hungry, My Lady, of course." Bombur said, Karla gave him a small smile and went up the stairs with Kíli.

"Are you sure you're 'just tired' or is it something else. Mother mentioned that you had told her you consummated your love with Fíli. Mother wouldn't mention that if it had some significance. Are you with child?" Kíli asked when they got to the chambers, Karla would share with Fíli.

"Yes, Kíli. Yes I am." Karla's eyes filled with tears as she spoke to her cousin and Kíli immediately pulled her into an embrace. It might have been un-Prince-Like but Kíli didn't care. He loved his cousin and she needed this right now. He was the one to be there while Fíli was being a Prince, because Fíli didn't have to be a lover right now. He wasn't married to her yet. He didn't have the responsibility to her right now. But Kíli was there and that was all that mattered.

"You'll have to tell him." Kíli said as Karla picked at the food in front of her. Karla had taken to eating her meals in her room, and Kíli usually brought them up to her.

"I know I will Kíli. I just have to find a time when he's not busy being, Crown Prince Fíli Under the Mountain, or whatever his title is now." Karla said, waving a hand as she said his title.

"It's just Crown Prince Fíli, Nephew of Thorin." Kíli replied with a smile, "Look, Karla, Fíli s your lover now, he has a right to know that you are carrying his child." Kíli watched as Kara paused in her fidgeting and then smiled slowly and nodded.

"You're right. Make me a promise, Kíli." Karla said.

Kíli nodded, "Anything."

"Promise me that if I do not find the time within the week…you tell him." She said, Kíli frowned but nodded anyway.

"Of course. Anything for you, Karla." Kíli said, he then left quietly to let her finished her breakfast and get ready for the day.

* * *

True to his word, Kíli kept her secret for the entire week. As the days passed by every morning and night Karla would wake _after_ Fíli left, or would be asleep when Fíli came to bed. So she never got to speak to him as just Fíli. So when a week had passed and Kíli knew she hadn't told him he knew he had to find his brother when he was just Fíli.

"Goodnight Uncle." Fíli said as he made his way towards his rooms after a council meeting with his Uncle. Kíli was standing outside his chambers waiting for him.

"Can I help you brother? I am tired."

"I know but right now, you're not the Crown Prince."

"I am not sure I follow you brother. I am always the Crown Prince."

"Yes but I have to tell you when you aren't acting like it. Your lover has tried to tell you since she got here, but I have to tell you instead." Kíli said a little frustrated.

"What do you man Kíli?" Fíli pushed open his door to wrap this conversation up.

"Look at her Fíli. She's perfect." Kíli said indicating to Karla where she lay curled up under the deep furs and blankets, fast asleep.

"She's worth more than I can give, Brother." Fíli said shaking his head slowly.

"_They_ are worth more than you can give." Kíli told him.

"They? What do you mean they?" Fíli frowned.

Kíli smiled at his brother, "She wanted me to tell you if she did not get a chance. She is with child, Brother." Kíli watched Fíli's face.

"With child? For how long?" The older asked looking at his lover.

"I assume since you consummated your love at Beorn's." Kíli said.

"But that was months ago!" Fíli said surprised turning to look at Kíli.

"Yes brother, but maybe she has only just found out." Kíli pointed out. Fíli looked back at Karla and then gave his brother a smile and bide him goodnight and closed the door between them, Kíli smiled to himself…mission accomplished.

* * *

"Ghivashel…My Love?" Karla stirred the next morning to the sound of Fíli's voice in her ear and his warm hand on her shoulder. She groaned softly and rolled onto her back. She slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled at him.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Good Morning, Ghivashel." Fíli responded giving her a kiss, "Kíli told me. About us." Fíli's hand moved to her stomach. She smiled sadly.

"I wanted to tell you myself, Fee. But I just could not find the time." Karla said, Fíli shook his head slowly, he'd hear none of it.

"It is all right. Uncle has let Kíli take my place today. I am all yours for the day." Fíli said rolling back on to his back and then up on to his side as Karla moved to do the same.

"All mine for the day?" Karla said with a wicked smile.

"Yes Princess, all yours." Fíli replied her smile not lost on him.

"Well we shall have to think of something to do, won't we?" She said.

"I can think of a few things," Fíli said leaning forward to kiss her. No one saw them for the rest of the day except when a servant brought up meals for them. Thorin was glad he'd let Fíli have to day off from his duties, it was good for Kíli to learn as well. Just in case anything unforseen happened to Fíli and his brother had to take his position as Heir under the Mountain. Karla knew that if anything happened to Fíli that she could easily take over the Mountain but she'd have to have married Fíli for her to be named Heir anyway. Which she was not as yet so that responsibility fell to Kíli. And he'd do well everyone knew it.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Fíli woke to Karla slapping his arm in the middle of the night, he was groggy but when Karla tensed her hold on his arm tenfold he woke up.

"Ghivashel…what is it?" He asked moving to look at her.

"I think your son is going to make an unscheduled arrival, Fíli." Karla ground out with clenched teeth. Fíli was out of bed and ordered the guards at the door to wake Óin, Lady Dis, Prince Kíli and the King. The guards nodded and went to do the Crown Prince's bidding. Soon enough Óin and Dis were there ordering even Fíli out while they delivered the baby. Fíli was forced to wait out in the corridor with his brother and Uncle while his son, his heir was born. When Óin finally said that Fíli could go in, the rest of the Company had been woken and brought to the room, including Bilbo. Fíli hurried in the moment Óin opened the door. Karla was sitting up slightly on their bed holding a tiny bundle of furs. She looked up when Fíli came in.

"Come on over here, and meet your son." She said. Fíli sat down beside her and looked down at the tiny face of the most beautiful child he'd ever seen. He'd told his mother that Kíli was beautiful when he was born but his son was perfect.

"He is perfect." Fíli whispered, "what will we call him?"

"I am not sure yet. I will have to think for a while. He'll just be 'son' for now." Karla said, Fíli smiled and kissed her softly.

"Can I met my nephew now?" Kíli asked, Fíli grinned and beckoned his brother and Uncle inside. Both understood why he had no name it was sudden and Karla hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about it. But she'd have name soon.

"So for the time being he will be known as only the Heir of Fíli." Thorin said with a small smile. Karla nodded.

"For now he is just that. I will let you know when I have settled on a name." She said.


	11. War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I decided to change the time of the BofA. Because I believe many people returned AFTER the Battle.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – War**

Karla sat in their chambers in an armchair by the fire singing softly to her and Fíli's son. Fíli had been called away by Thorin to discuss something and Kíli was needed also. Karla looked up as the door opened.

"Balin? What is it?" The older dwarf looked frantic.

"Princess, you must come with me, right now. Orcs have been seen across the plains. We are lucky we prepared for it with the elves and Bard's men, but you and the young Prince must come with me." Balin led her down several flights of stairs and into a room filled with women and children. Karla cowered in the corner holding her child close to her, most of the women made sure she was shielded by them. That way she had the best chance of being saved by at the very least one of them. It was how it worked. Karla and the women listened to the faint sounds of metal clashing long into the night. The Orcs had made it to the mountain. They hadn't broken in, Thorin wouldn't let them near the mountain, not when his niece and grand-nephew were inside. It was days later when one of the miners let them out. The mountain was the same as always no Orcs had gotten in but the infirmary needed the help of all women who could help out and some others were needed in the tents. Karla offered to look after the children of the mother that were needed and she took them to the 'reading room'. It was large enough for all the children to play on the floor and she could curl up in an armchair with her son and just think.

* * *

"Your highness?" She looked up at her title.

"Dwalin? What is it? Are they all right?" He didn't need to ask who she meant, there was only three.

"They will live. Only three fatalities." Dwalin said.

"Who?" She asked already know that at least one was a member of the company.

"Bifur, Dori and one of the miners." He said, Karla could hear the pain in his voice, they had been his friends.

"Bifur and Dori? But they are so careful!" She said standing up.

"One axe too many for Bifur. And Dori was no match for Orc spears. Thorin and the lads are asking for you and the boy." He said, inclining his head to the bundle in her arms.

"You all seem to know he's unnamed as yet." She said with a small smile.

"Fíli told us you were yet to think of one." He said as he led her down to the tents, she'd left one of guards in charge of the children.

* * *

At the tent she was met by Balin, Bofur and Nori. She could tell by the latter two faces that they were torn up and they had a right to be.

"I heard about Bifur and Dori. I am so sorry." She said softly. Bofur bowed his head in thanks and Nori just looked sadder.

"It is no fault of yours Princess. They died protecting you, the Princes, Thorin and the little lad." Bofur said, his hat held limply in his hand.

"Bofur…think of it this way. They died for something they loved and believed in. Not just for us but for you, for Bombur, for Ori and for Nori as well. For the Royals, yes, but also for their families. Bifur may not have spoken Westren but he told everyone he could that your toys were the best in Middle-Earth. Dori may have been a mother-hen but that was his way of showing Nori and Ori that he loved them fiercely and would do anything to make sure they were safe. Don't worry…they loved you so much and you'll see them again," She said giving each dwarf a kiss on the cheek before following Dwalin into the tent.

"You three really know how to make a girl worry don't you?" She said as she looked at the three beds. Thorin smiled, Fíli gave a mirthless chuckle and Kíli just grinned at her and winked.

"Well we have to keep you guessing right?" Kíli said.

Karla frowned at him, "Don't ever make me think that you are dead ever again." she scolded kneeling down between Kíli and Fíli. Fíli reached out with uninjured arm and brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

"My apologies Ghivashel. How is he?" He asked, Karla smiled and moved slowly to sit with her back against Fíli's cot.

"He is asleep. But he is looking more like his father every day." She whispered, indeed the chid now had a tuft of blonde hair on his head, "But he has my eyes." Karla smiled, the small bundle yawned and blinked open dark blue eyes that stared up at the two faces in wonderment but he gave them a small gummy smile.

"Oh he has Uncle's smile!" Fíli said with a chuckle, "he still has no name?"

"Well I have a few suggestions. Give him my father's name, or Thrain or Thror." Karla said.

"Frerin is a Kingly name." Kíli agreed.

"As is Thrain and Thror. Which name does his mother like?" Thorin pointed out.

"I'm partial to give him my father's name. We have not had a Frerin in the Durin line for 79 years. I think it would be a fitting name." Karla said. Fíli smiled and nodded.

"Well, Frerin it is. Dwalin?" The warrior was still standing in the tent almost forgotten.

"Your Highness?" He asked.

"How are our survivors?" Dwalin didn't need to ask who Fíli meant.

"Bofur and Bombur are still struggling with the reality of it. Nori went to find Ori…he thinks he might be hiding out in the library." Dwalin said.

"Where is Balin?" Dwalin turned and beckoned to someone just out of sight. Balin came into the tent covered in dirt and blood he still looked like the warrior Thorin remembered.

"Balin…we have named our son." Karla said. The warrior smiled softly, he gave Thorin, Fíli and Kíli all a slow nod of respect.

"We have chosen Frerin…" Fíli told him.

"A Kingly name…a name he will be proud to bare." Balin nodded. The death of the Prince had left a big empty space in most lives of those who had known the Prince. And now they had another Prince Frerin.

"Balin…we will present him to the court when everyone is healed and the people are ready. I need to return to the mountain but I will come back." Karla said, getting slowly to her feet. She turned and placed a kiss on Fíli's mouth, Kíli's forehead and gave Thorin a smile before allowing Dwalin to lead her back up into the mountain. At least now the war was over.


	12. Finally Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Finally Home**

Karla was found sitting curled up in the library reading a book when Kíli found her. He was still looking a bit worse for wear and he had crutches but he looked considerably brighter than he had in the days prior. Karla looked up from her book as he hobbled to her.

"Kíli? Has Óin allowed you to be on your feet yet?" She asked, his smile vanished.

"Please don't send me back to bed, Karla." He begged, Karla looked at him seriously.

"Kíli – you know you are not allowed out of bed without Óin's word. Maybe I'll let you out tomorrow for the ceremony." The Ceremony was Frerín's presentation to the court. Kíli whined all the way back to his room.

"No Karla, please! You know I hate being cooped up." Kíli whined, Karla shook her head.

"If you're good I won't even insist that you wear your circlet tomorrow." Kíli quietened after that. He hated his circlet, it was silver and it never sat right on his head. Fíli told him it was because his head was too big. Fíli's own circlet sat perfectly on his head and was gold. Karla's was precious. Gold and Silver intertwined with little gems stones and leaves and flowers engraved on it. It sat on her brow perfectly straight and her hair was always braided perfectly. Kíli envied her a little. He had never been able to look every bit the Prince he was meant to.

* * *

When morning came Karla woke Kíli early, she told him that on Uncle's orders he had to look just like the Prince he was.

"That means, braids and circlet. I'm sorry Kíli. I couldn't change his mind. Just for the ceremony though. During the feast you won't have to. So today I am your slave and we are going to make you as handsome as you can be. And believe me I know I can make it work. So you may want to bathe first." Karla said, Kíli agreed and he rather liked the idea of his cousin working on his appearance all day. It almost made him feel like he was just as important as his Uncle and Fíli.

"Don't put yourself down Kíli; you are just as loved as the other two idiots." Karla said as he re-entered the room as if she had heard his thought. He was sat down in front of the mirror in his room. Dwarves never really took much stock in appearance but when one had to braid one's hair it helped to have a mirror.

"Now…I have your circlet here, freshly polished and I will be gentle I promise." Karla said, she placed several beads down on the small table beside her and set to work, sectioning Kíli's unruly hair and braiding in patiently and ignored Kíli's hisses of pain. He was being silly and he knew it, soon enough he gave up trying to guilt her and stopped. As she clasped the last braid Kíli raised his eyes to look at himself in the mirror.

"Well, Mister? What do you think?" Karla asked smiling at him.

"I don't even look like me." Kíli said trailing his fingers over one of the braids.

"That's the point. Now let's put this on your head." Karla gently placed the circlet on Kíli's head and grinned at him, "See? Not so bad is it?" A knock at the door brought a pause to the moment.

"Sorry to break up the familial moment," Ori's voice said, "but someone wants their mother." Karla opened the door and accepted Frerin from Ori, who looked like he'd had more than enough Babysitting for a long time. Karla settled the young Dwarf on her hip and turned him to look at his Uncle. Frerin smiled and waved his chubby arms in what Karla and Kíli assumed was approval.

* * *

Fíli stood outside the hall Karla beside him and Frerin held in her arms. Frerin wanted to play with her circlet but Karla had firmly told him 'no'. The Prince was disappointed but never cried. He hardly ever cried, he'd cried when he was hungry but that was about it. Fíli smiled at her as he heard his Uncle's voice inside the chamber.

"For years most of you will remember my sister, Lady Dis, having two hell raisers for sons. Now I am pleased to announce that my eldest nephew, my Heir has an Heir of his own. Allow me to introduce to you, Crown Prince Fíli, Princess Karla and their son, Prince Frerin." The crowd applauded as Karla and Fíli made their entrance. Fíli kept his hand on Karla's lower back. She held Frerin tightly. Some people whispered that he looked like his father. Frerin did indeed have a head now of blonde curls. Frerín's deep blue eyes took in everything. He clutched to his mother's neck tighter but he was still looking at everything. When they reached the días and started up the stairs, Karla took on arm off Frerin to hold Fíli's hand. He helped her up to her place next to him on the días.

"Hail! Frerin, son of Fíli, son of Dis, Prince under the Mountain!" Thorin boomed and the hall reciprocated.

"Hail!" They cheered. Frerin buried his face in his mother's neck at the noise, making Kíli and Fíli chuckle at the action. Fíli remembered Kíli doing that a few times when he was small. Thorin smiled at them and as the cheers died down he looked over at the couple once more, and they nodded. They had a surprise for everyone…even Kíli.

"Another announcement I would like to make. The Crown Prince and Princess have given me leave to announce that on Mid-Summer eve they intend to marry and make their union official." Kíli's jaw dropped at the news and he looked from Karla and Fíli to Thorin and back. The crowd cheered again louder making Frerin whimper into his mother's neck. So their feast was for two reasons.

"Look around, Ghivashel. This is home, finally we are home." Fíli whispered.

"Yes, My Love, I believe you are right, finally we have a home that our son will be proud to say he is from and he will want to come home to. He will have the home that we always dreamt of. But now it is ours as well." Karla agreed and accepted a kiss from Fíli much to the approval of the crowd.


	13. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Wedding**

Karla looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily. She tilted her head to one side and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You look beautiful if it helps." She jumped at the deep rumble and turned to see Thorin standing at the doorway.

"Uncle! I could have been dressing!" Karla said startled.

"I asked Dis, she said you were just waiting on her to return with your circlet." Thorin said stepping into the room, "you look beautiful. Your father, he'd be so proud of you." Thorin rested his hands on her shoulders. Karla was a spitting imagine of Frerin in every way. She had his height – Durin's were always slightly taller – his hair colour and his eyes. Thorin had hurt whenever he used to look at her. Now…he was proud of her.

"I know I was never truly yours but you were my father in every way for all intents and purposes." Karla said, allowing herself a smile.

"Mama…" Both turned at the voice and they saw Kíli wandering in with a tiny child in his arms.

"Oh my baby," Karla took the child in her arms turned both of them to look again in the mirror.

"Pwetty," Frerin said tugging on one of his mother's curls. She smiled and turned to look at Kíli.

"Well, cousin? What do you think?" She asked. Kíli looked her up and down, smiled and nodded at her slowly.

"You look beautiful Cousin." He said, "Fíli won't know what hit him." Karla giggled.

"Frerin, go back to Kíli. Mama will see you later ok?" The child looked uncertain but seemed content to be in his Uncle's arms. Thorin smiled and all occupants looked up when someone cleared their throat.

"I leave you for 5 minutes and the whole Kingdom comes to see their Princess in her wedding dress." Dis said holding a delicate gold and silver circlet in her hands. Karla's circlet had been polished until it shone like stars and Dis carefully placed it on her niece's head and then stepped back to admire her work.

"Well…it's not good, Mother." Kíli said, making Karla frowned heavily at him and Dis turned sharply to scowl at him, "it's beautiful." He clarified. Dis gave him an approving smile and Karla's frown faded to a smile.

"Shall we?" Thorin held out his hand to Karla, as her Uncle and her King he would lead her out and into the hall where the ceremony would take place. Fíli would be waiting anxiously for the doors to open, he wanted this and Karla was ready.

* * *

The Ceremony went with only one hitch. Frerin had wriggled free on Kíli's grip and crawled up to his parents, requesting to be picked up by his mother. Biting her lip Karla was able to get Frerin back to Kíli who held just a little tighter despite the whimpers from the child. Afterwards Karla was allowed to go and change out of her wedding dress to dress in a fine silk gown that was more suited of a married woman and for the feast. She was also bequeathed her son who wouldn't stop squirming in her Uncle's arms.

"He's a wriggler." Kíli complained, Karla laughed.

"Get used to it, we may have more yet." Karla told him.

"You're not…" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I'm not sure. I've told Fíli but I am not sure." She said, "I will have Óin check in the morning."

"If you come out of your room tomorrow at all." Kíli joked but Karla scowl was saying he went too far.

"I will hit you Kíli. If only to make Frerin laugh I will hit you." Karla said. But stopped by an arm coming around her waist and a kiss being pressed to her temple.

"It's disturbing seeing how well you calm her down, Brother." Kíli said with a frown.

"I could calm you down with just a look, Kee. Why not an embrace and a kiss for my wife?" Fíli said, gifting a kiss to Frerín's forehead too. Kíli couldn't deny his brother his happiness and most of the Dwarves in the chamber didn't want to either. Giving the newlyweds their space.

"It seems our son wants his Uncle bruised, My Love." Karla said.

Fíli raised an eyebrow at his brother, "How is that?"

"He's a wriggler." Kíli snapped, causing Karla to scowl at him once more, "My apologies…sister." Kíli said, letting the word fall and settle in the air for a moment, before Karla wrapped a free arm around Kíli's shoulders and brought him close for an embrace.

* * *

Karla and Fíli lay side-by-side later that night, Fíli's hand playing with Karla's curls as she tried desperately to stay awake in the aftermath of their love-making. Fíli had always been jealous of Karla's long curls. Their hair may be the same colour and now the length was the same, but her curls were gorgeously soft and fell just right.

"I love you, Karla. So very much. More you will ever know," He whispered pressing a kiss to her temple.

She smiled turning onto her side, "And I you, Fíli. My Prince. With every fibre of my very being." She replied to the kiss. Not long after the newlyweds fell asleep in their lovers embrace, desperately loving the other with everything they had. Their kisses weren't just kisses anymore. They were promises and the promise was of an everlasting love that was unbreakable. An everlasting love that would never be torn apart not even by death. A promise that both of them would rather die than let anything happen to the other or their little bundle of joy. And that the King and the youngest prince not to mention every dwarf that had helped take back Erebor – would lay down their lives for the little family. It was just the way things like that work out. This was their little family unit with their son sleeping not 10 feet away in a tiny cot that Bofur had helped build.


	14. Crown Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Crown Prince**

Thorin looked over the small circlet he held in his hands. It was made to fit a small head and made from gold. If Frerin ever had a sister she would have a silver circlet, it would almost certainly have belonged to Fíli's mother or Karla. But this was Frerín's first crown. And as was tradition, his King would present it to him. Thorin had to present this to Frerin and place it lightly on his head.

"Call the Prince in." He told the guards. They paused, "The _Crown_ Prince." Thorin said, they nodded and fetched the Prince in question. Fíli entered moments later.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle?" He said.

"What do you think, Fíli?" Thorin showed him the circlet.

"Is that…" Fíli almost couldn't say it, he didn't remember his Uncle all that well, but he knew that his Frerin was a spitting image of him.

"Frerín's old Circlet. I thought I'd have it polished and then little Frerin can have it." Thorin said.

"Like if he has a sister she'll get Mum's?" Fíli said lifting the circlet to the light.

"That's right." Thorin said, Fíli nodded.

"I think it's great. I'll let Karla know the ceremony will happen tonight and Bombur knows to prepare a feast?"

"I already told him."

"Great. Was that all Sire?" Fíli picked up the title when the door opened to reveal there dignitaries from the Iron hills.

"Yes that is all, thank-you." Fíli inclined his head to his Uncle and again to the dignitaries who mumbled a 'highness' as he passed.

* * *

"Karla! Oh my love it is wonderful!" Fíli said as he came through the door of their chambers. Karla looked up with a smirk.

"What is wonderful, My Prince?" She asked with a small smile.

"Uncle has got Frerin a circlet. It is Uncle Frerín's old circlet and Thorin will have it polished and ready for the ceremony tonight." Fíli said; he spotted his son napping on their bed.

"Has he been here all day?" He asked, Karla shook her head.

"No. Kíli had him outside this morning. He has been outside the rooms. Kíli wore him out for me…although if you go to Kíli's room he may also be asleep. I think Frerin wore him out also." Karla smiled, Fíli stooped to give her a kiss before stepping out to check on his brother and indeed Karla was correct. Kíli too was fast asleep in his chair where it looked as though he'd been reading. Smiling to himself, Fíli took up the blanket from the end of Kíli's bed and draped it over his brother's relaxed form. Fíli had always thought that Kíli looked untouchable in sleep but then he probably had too. Most children did. In dreams nothing could touch them, they were indestructible. Fíli had watched Frerin sleep often enough but it had been years since he's seen Kíli sleep so soundly. He quietly left the room and made ready for the ceremony.

* * *

"Kíli stop squirming. You know you have to wear these." Fíli snapped as Kíli moved once more ruining the braid his brother was trying to out in his hair.

"I don't understand why though Fi. It's just a stupid braid." Kíli whined.

"It makes you look neat and as a Prince you have to look neat. Just sit still for five minutes. Then I'll let you alone." Fíli said. The door opened and Karla poked her head in.

"Is he almost ready?" She asked.

"Cousin! Do I have to wear braids?" Kíli asked turning in his seat making Fíli groan at the almost finished ruined braid.

"Kíli you're almost 90 years old. Not 9. Grow up. Frerin has his braids in and he's not complaining." Karla told him firmly.

"He's next in line after Fíli, of course he won't complain look at who his father is!" Kíli said.

"Fíli wouldn't stop wriggling when he got his first braids." Karla recalled making Kíli chuckle.

"You almost yanked my hair out, Ghivashel." Fíli reminded her.

"Your mother let me do it. She didn't have to. And you agreed!" Karla said, "Kíli, just sit still until your circlet is on your head, please. It's your nephew's coronation." Karla smiled at him and then darted out again. She had a point, Kíli thought as he turned back so Fíli could finish, it _was_ Frerín's coronation and he needed to be a Prince for that. Any other time he was simply Uncle Kíli, but right now he was Prince Kíli. So he had to look the part. And so he let his brother finish braiding his hair and place his Silver Circlet on his head.

* * *

Kíli looked up as the door opened and Little Frerin – who could now walk quite well on his own, entered with his mother on one side and his father on the other, neither were allowed to carry him and he seemed to understand that. They reached the días and Karla whispered something in Frerín's ear. He let go of his parents' hands and then knelt down in front of Thorin, who held the tiny circlet in his hand. He announced to the gathered crowd of royalty, dignitaries and other officials that Frerin was now to be known the kingdom over and in all kingdoms as His Royal Highness Prince Frerin of Erebor. The child waited until the weight of the circlet was on his head, before his Grandfather gave him a hand up. Frerin was turned towards the audience and applause rose up in great rapture. Once it died down and the guests began to depart Frerin ran down the steps and into his mother's arms. The tears then fell.

"Oh, my love what is it?" Karla asked seeing his tears.

"I was so scared mama. Lots of people." He whimpered.

"Oh my love it is not scary, just new. Your Daddy did it too." She said allowing Fíli to step into Frerín's line of sight.

"Really?"

"Even a Crown Prince can get scared sometimes. Even Uncle Kíli was scared." Fíli told him, which earned him a small glare from the Prince who already had his circlet off and was combing out the braids. Karla rolled her eyes.

"You really can't look presentable for one day can you?" She snapped.

"No. But I had them in for your wedding. And for Thorin's coronation and for Fíli's…and now for Frerin. How many more times do I have to look 'princely'?" Kíli whined.

"As often as I tell you." Thorin said from behind them. Kíli cringed; of course his Uncle would hear him.

* * *

It was a sad day when Thorin fell ill. He had been so healthy the day before and just 5 months after Frerín's coronation he fell ill. Fíli and Kíli were told by Thorin and Balin that they had to step up, because there was every chance that Thorin wouldn't recover. Karla waited with Frerin in her arms as Fíli and Kíli spoke to the two older dwarves. When Kíli emerged with tears in his eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"Kee? What is it?" She asked softly.

"Uncle may not make it. He says it is time for Erebor to welcome it's King and Queen. Balin will perform that ceremony and it is time for Fíli to rule." Kíli said softly.

"Oh Kee." Karla ignored the fact that in a matter of days she'd be on the throne at Fíli's left and Frerin next to her. Kíli on Fíli's right as his advisor. It was time for Frerin to become Crown Prince and for the Crown Prince to take his place on the throne as King. But also there was the sadness that Thorin wasn't going to make it. There was every possible chance that he would – but there was bigger chance he wouldn't it was time.


	15. I Love You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit. Never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – I Love You**

"Majesty?" Karla was still getting used to being called that so when she didn't respond there came a more urgent call, "Karla." She looked up shocked. No servant called her by name, she relaxed when she saw Dwalin.

"I'm sorry Dwalin. I am still getting used to the title of Majesty." She said with a small smile, but Dwalin didn't return it, "Dwalin? What is it?"

"It's your son, Majesty." He said, she frowned.

"Frerin? Why? Where is he?" She asked.

"He followed Kíli into the mines this morning. There's been a collapse." Karla felt her heart stop.

"Where's Fíli?" She asked.

"In council." Dwalin replied.

"Well this is more important. I'll be at the entrance to the mines." She said and was out past Dwalin before he could respond.

* * *

Karla stood at the entrance to the mines and suddenly heard a voice calling her name.

"Karla!" She turned, Fíli was coming down the stairs leading to the hall she was in.

"Fíli…what if he's hurt?" She said as he reached her, Fíli took her face in his hand.

"He'll be fine." He told her softly, but he was not sure if he was reassuring her and himself.

"If this didn't kill your brother, I will." Karla said, Fíli smiled softly and nodded.

"Deal." He said.

* * *

"U-Uncle Kíli?" A small voice made Kíli look around as he finally tugged his tunic out from under the rock he lay next to.

"Frerin? Are you all right Lad?" He'd know his nephew's voice anywhere, Karla was gonna tear him a new one.

"I think so. My Leg's stuck." Frerin said, scratch that Karla was going to kill him.

"Don't move Frer. We'll get you out alright?" Kíli said moving slowly to see if he could find his nephew.

"Yeah. Uncle Kíli?" The voice was louder now and Kíli moved another foot and found he set eyes on his nephew less than three feet from Kíli himself.

"Yes, Child?" He said with a small smile, he mused how much he reminded himself then of his own Uncle. Mahal, his ribs hurt.

"Are Mama and Papa gonna be angry?" The Prince asked, Kíli moved again now he was within reaching distance, he put his hand on Frerín's shoulder.

"Not at you, Lad. Not at you." He told him with a small smile.

"Mama's gonna yell at you isn't she?" Frerin said returning the smile.

"She sure is Frer. She sure is." Kíli said; Frerin turned his head resting it on his arms and closing his eyes. Kíli knew that if Frerin had a head injury he shouldn't sleep so fighting the wave of dizziness that washed over him as he moved, Kíli checked over Frerín's head. There didn't seem to be any other injuries other than the boy's leg. Kíli knew just by knowing that his 9-year-old nephew had followed him down here, he was going to be in so much trouble. He knew Karla would be worried sick and Fíli would be right beside her.

* * *

"Bofur! Bofur, did you see Frerin or Kíli?" Karla asked when the miner emerged coughing from the mine, his hand in his hands, he shook his head slowly.

"No Majesty. I knew they were down there with us, but I didn't see 'em on the way out." He said with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're both strong lads." He said and Karla allowed him to pat her shoulder as he passed. She had no reason not to. She knew all the dwarves of the company. Karla was getting really worried. Dwarves were going in to try and move to rubble to get the Princes out but it was getting dangerous. Fíli told them they should stop and try again from a different direction, but the problem was, this mine had only one entrance. Not two like most of them did.

"Fíli, they have to find them." Karla said clinging tighter to her husband's arm.

"Majesty, the council?" One of Fíli's more irritating counsellors said.

"Not now! This is more important. Tell them we'll reconvene at a later time. My family is much more important than a treaty with Mirkwood." Fíli snapped angrily making the counsellor flinch but he nodded and walked away. Karla was getting more and more panicked. Fíli felt his heartbreak as once more they were told that they had not recovered the Princes. Fíli knew that Karla was not as angry at Kíli as she seemed, it was more worry than anything. Kíli was her cousin and although he _knew_ that Frerin wasn't supposed to be down in the mines with him, he couldn't stop the headstrong Prince from following him. Fíli had told Frerin many times that he was too young to be in the mines. And when he was old enough his father would take him down there. That was how it worked.  
But Frerin was far too headstrong and stubborn for his own good. He wanted to see the mines, he was the Crown Prince he had to see the mines, and if it was good enough for advisor to the King, Kíli, to go and see them then why couldn't Frerin go. Fíli knew how his son thought – he had been the same! He'd wanted to do everything his Uncle did. When he was 9 he'd helped out in the forge, what little he could do. And he begged Thorin to let him start weapons training when he was 10 – five years before his Uncle would've started. Fíli could see his son in him and he knew there was a bit of Thorin and Kíli in there too. All of the Durin line was flowing through Frerin, he would make a fine King one day.

* * *

"Uncle Kíli?" Frerin had woken back up and Kíli had a job of keeping him awake.

"Yes, Child?" Kíli replied.

"Are they going to find us soon?" He asked, his childish voice sounding like a terrified 6-year-old. Frerin was 9 he was a big boy – at least that's when he told everyone.

"Yes, Frer. Very soon. I can hear them. They're clearing rubble. Don't you worry, they'll find us, and we'll get out of here. You'll get a big hug from your mama and papa and then we'll get all healed and we'll be bouncing off the walls again." Kíli told him, running his fingers through his nephew's hair now.

"I'm gonna be in big trouble aren't I?" Frerin asked, Kíli shook his head slowly.

"No. You might get in a little bit of trouble because you're supposed to come down here with your father when he says you're ready. Right?" Frerin nodded slowly.

"Yes…but…I wanted to see the mines today! I'm nine-years-old! Father says he was helping Thorin in the forge in Ered Luin when he was nine." Frerin said, Kíli smiled, he certainly had.

"Fíli was also a lot bigger than you are when he was nine. He was taller and stronger. I didn't help in the forge until I was 15. I was the smaller one of the two of us." Frerin didn't know that, he had thought that since his father was so big and strong and now Kíli too was big and strong that they had naturally been that way always.

"What about mama. Did she help too?" Frerin asked, he liked hearing about what his parents were like when they were younger.

"No, she wasn't allowed to. Plus she was always a bit of a rebel. Have you heard her stories about running away?" Kíli asked.

"Yes, she said it was because papa teased her." Frerin replied resting his chin on his hand.

"He did. And she didn't like it all that much," Kíli broke off as dust rained down on the pair making them both start coughing.

"I've found them! Dwalin, sir! They're here! I've found them!" Suddenly Kíli flinched as a pair of boots he recognized stepped in front of him.

"Got yourselves in a tight spot lads haven't we? By the way Kíli, the Queen says if this didn't kill you, she would." Kíli nodded, he had guessed she would threaten him with evisceration or such. Dwalin lifted the boulder off of Frerín's legs and Kíli dragged him out of the way. Frerin wrapped his arms around his Uncle's neck.

"Frer, I can't walk either, Mister Dwalin will carry you out, and then he'll come back for me ok? Remember, your mama isn't going to be angry at you." Frerin nodded and let Dwalin lifted him into his arms.

"Hang on Laddie." Dwalin swung Frerin around so the Prince was secured around his back and then proceeded to climb out of the mine. Kíli passed the time by flicking stone away from him until Dwalin lifted him up by his armpits.

"You'll have to hold on too Laddie." Kíli latched his arms onto Dwalin's shoulders and let the older Dwarf lead him out.

"When was the last time I got a piggy-back ride from you?" Kíli laughed.

"You were a lot younger and lot lighter. Don't push it Lad, I might leave you here." Dwalin grunted pulling Kíli out of the mine slowly and carefully. When they emerged, Frerin was held tightly in his mother's arms as Óin splinted his leg for him, Fíli engulfed Kíli in a hug, half hugging, half holding him up as Dwalin let him go. When the youngest Prince had his leg finished he was back in his mother's arms as Óin moved to Kíli's leg.

"Kíli Durin, you are in so much trouble!" Karla snapped.

"No mama, it was my fault, I followed Uncle Kíli. He told me to go back but I didn't listen to him." Frerin protested from his mother's embrace.

"Then you are grounded mister, but Kíli why didn't you force him to go back?" Karla sighed at her brother-in-law.

"I knew he was close to coming down here with Fíli soon so I figured it couldn't hurt. It seems that I was very wrong. I'm sorry Karla. But it could've been worse. You know that. It's only a broken leg." He said quietly, knowing that if he said the wrong thing or acted a little too blasé she'd blow up at him. That fiery temper of her Aunt was notorious and no doubt she'd never let him forget it. Use it against him at every chance. Karla knew it could've been worse; nothing was as bad as death. Luckily no one had died, just all severely injured. Karla held Frerin tightly to her chest. The knowledge that she could've lost her son melted her anger.

"Oh my love…what would I have done if I'd lost you?" She whispered in Frerín's ear. He moved to hug her also, he didn't like it when his mother cried, he'd only seen it once when his father had been injured in a small skirmish with Orcs outside the gates.

"I love you Mama." Frerin whispered.

"Oh Frerin, I love you too." Karla whispered kissing his forehead and letting him curl into her arms. He was grounded but it could've been much, much worse.


End file.
